Roses training
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: Amy rose and Shadow have been keeping a secret. Princess Sally is about to find out the hard way. Warning contains lemons graphic violence and well just very graphic overall please read at your own risk.


A/N hello again my fellow writer and readers. A fore warning, this story is extremely graphic and has bondage. if you want to continue im warning you that some scenes may be disturbing. read at your own risk. I'm writing this pretty much because I am bored and too tired to use my brain with my other fics. This story is inspired by grimdarks and ASADAE. Google *kefka the dark one* and you will know what I mean but be prepared its intense. That's coming from me. Anywho on with this one shot. Most parts in this fic is in Sally's POV. Oh an btw this is an alternate universe where Shadow and Amy are part of the freedom fighters :)

Roses training.

Madness. True, pure, 100%, unaltered madness. The events that took place before me will forever be engraved in my brain. Within four days. I seen a innocent girl turned into a horrifying deviant. I'm keeping this as a reminder that even the most trusting individuals can have the darkest secrets anyone had ever heard of.

Day 1

Sally's POV

" ok guys meeting is adjourned." I say out to the table that consists of the freedom fighters war room. "I'm telling you Ant. All we need to do is take Robotnik head on and destroy his weapons factory ASAP." Sonic wailed at the coyote. "You stupid hedgehog. That's signing your own death." Antoine fired back. "Will you two calm down!" Bunnie yelled trying to calm the situation. I simply shook my head and wondered how we even manage to get this far. I look to my right and cock my head a little as I see two empty chairs. One was for Shadow. And the other was for Amy Rose. I kept them close for a reason. Shadow was the newest member of the group and very secluded to everybody. I needed to get a feel on him before I can trust him. Amy on the other hand was totally head over heels in love with Sonic. But after Sonic confessed his love for me she has been wearing very slutty clothing in order to catch Sonics eye. So I had to keep watch on her as well. I stood up an left the three to argue among themselfs.

I left the main hut and walked into open air. I took a deep breath and walked to Shadows hut. I knocked on the door. "Shadow?" I called out. I got nothing so I knocked harder. "Shadow?" I called again and also got nothing. I was about to turn around until Shadow opened the door quickly. I looked at him and saw that he has been sweating. He is panting a little as well. "Shadow you weren't at the meeting this morning." He shrugs. "So? It's the same thing. Destroy this recon that." I have him an angry glare. "It doesn't matter. You are a very strong member of this group and we value your opinion." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Sorry I guess. I'm still getting used to this." I smile. "Just don't miss the next one. By the way have you seen Amy? She wasn't there either." He hesitated and smiled wide. At that time I didn't know what he was smiling about. His smile faded. "No idea Sally." I sigh and say. "Ok see you around Shadow." I leave his door and start walking to Amy's hut.

As soon as I reach her door I can hear sobs on the other side. I put my ear to the door and listen to Amy's cry. I knock loudly. "Amy are you ok?" I call out to her. The sobs stop as she answers me. "Yes Sally I'm sorry I wasn't there today." I breath out a sigh of relief. "Maybe I was just hearing things." I whisper to myself. "Can I come in?" I ask. I hear her answer a little louder. "N-no Sally I-I'm taking a bath." I pullout Nicole and look at the digital time. It read 447 pm. It was a strange time to take a bath. "Ok Amy ill talk to you later." I left and walked back to my hit where Sonic was waiting.

Normal POV

Amy stares at herself in the mirror. She is ashamed and embarrassed of herself. She stand there naked looking at all the marks on her. She touches her left boob but quickly pulls back wincing in pain. She starts counting all the marks left by the riding crop on her ass and tits. She counts 20. Ten across her tits and ten across her ass. She walks over and tries to sit down but can't because of the pain. She heads to the bed and lays sideways thinking of what Shadow has done to her making her hate herself. But she smiles and drifts off to sleep.

Day 2

Sally's POV

I look around the war room an see Antoine Bunnie and Sonic not talking to each other from the fight yesterday. I shake my head in disproval. The door opens to my right and in walks Shadow. He sits and Amy walks in behind him. There was something off about her however. Instead of being bright and cherry. She was cold and emotionless. She aids down next to Shadow and scoots closer to him. She slouches a little to make sure he was always looking down at her. All she did was stare forward barely blinking. "Amy? You ok?" I ask her. She said nothing until Shadow bumped her underneath the table. She let out a yelp and answered me. "Y-yes Sally I'm o-ok. Just didn't get much sleep." She shifted in her chair. Having a face of pain as she did so.

The meeting went on as usual with The three arguing about everything. But my eyes never left Amy's face. Every once in a while Shadow would move his hand on her thigh. Her body would shiver. This made me worry. I called the meeting at a close and we all left. Later that night I woke up to faint screams in the distance. Sonic was snoring loudly next to me. Passed out from the blowjob I gave him last night. I stood up out if bed and walked outside. The screams seemed to be coming from Amy's hut. About halfway to her hut the screams were muffled. I walked to her door and knocked hard. "Amy?! Everything ok?" All sounds stoped as I heard footsteps and what seemed to be a mans voice. I could only make out the words "bitch" and "worthless." Amy opened the door. She was in her PJs and was covered in sweat. "What's up Sal?" She said to me. "Amy I heard screams whats going on?" She laughed a little but her eyes didn't back her up. "Just the TV that's all. I fell asleep and woke up to a horror movie." I said. "Ok Amy. You sure your ok?" She nods and then bit her lip. "Yep." I said goodbye and went back to bed.

Normal POV

"Did you get rid of her?" Shadow said as Amy striped her clothes. She got on all fours and crawled to him. "Y-yes master." She answered. "Oh oooo! AHHHH!" She screamed in an orgasm. Her face fell to the floor and her body quivered as te vibrated that was taped inside her pussy gave her a rushing climax. But now it was staring to get painful. "M-master please." She begged. Shadow picked her up on her feet and stood behind her. "You came." He said. "I'm sorry master!" She said in panic. "Bend over." Amy did as she was told and Shadow started to slap her already raw ass hard. "Ahh!" Her screams became louder and louder with each hit. "No you ugly worthless slut!" He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He tied her down and walked out. She started to cry. "Thank you." She said painfully as she came once more with the vibrator and passed out from exhaustion.

Day 3

Sally's POV

I didn't call a meeting today. The reason being is that I want to talk to Amy about how cold she was yesterday. I wake up and gave Sonic a kiss before I left to Amy's hut. On the was I saw Shadow stare at me. I wave at him and he just smiled. When I reached her door she already opened it and said. "Hi Sal." I said. "Hey Amy. Can I come in." She giggled and said. "Of course you can." I walk in and seen that it was very clean. "Wow Amy. Nice job on the place." She looked around and noded. "Thank you. Drink?" I nod and she went to the kitchen. I make my way to the couch an notice that on of her doors had a padlock on it. I didn't think too much about it though. She came back with two glasses of cranberry juice. She sat next to me. We were silent but my mind asked a million questions. I finally spoke. "Amy. What's going on?" She sipped her juice and looked at me. "What do you mean?" Before I answered her she stood up and walked over to the stereo she had.

"Music?" She asked. I was going to say no but she played a sexy song before I could. "I love this song. So you and Sonic listen to music while you know. In the moment?" I was shocked at her question. "Umm sometimes." She smile and sat next to me again closer this time. "Is Sonic a good kisser?" "Yes he is Amy but that's personal." She gets a serous look and nods. "Of course. But how does he kiss you?" She put her hand on my thigh. I started to feel a little weak. "Like this?" She asked as she moved closer and put her lips on mine. I didn't want it but she tasted so sweet. I kissed back. She darted her tongue forward and invaded my mouth. I moaned with delight as I played with her tongue.

She broke the kiss and I felt weaker as if in some kind of trance. The beautiful pink hedgehog slipped off my boots and spread my legs. She got down on her knees. "Amy?" I say to her faintly. She put a finger to my lips. She moved forward and started to lick my opening. She played with my clit and sucked on it a little. "Oh yes Amy!" I call out to her. She moved her hand up and inserted two fingers in my pussy. "Fuck Ames!" I screamed. She picked up a nearby phone and punched in Sonics number. While she fingered my cunt she said to Sonic. "Hi Sonic! Sally wanted me to tell you that we're having a girls night so she won't be home tonight." I stayed quiet in order for sonic not to hear. "Uhh ok Ames." Amy said bye and after she hung up she dove into my pussy again. I came and juices started to go over her face. The last thing I saw was her licking her lips before I passed out.

Day 4

Sally's POV

I woke up naked with my arms and feet bound to the chair I was sitting in. My mouth had been stuffed with a ball gag and I saw that I was staring to drool a little. A small hand pulled my eyes open and I let out a muffled scream. Amy then proceeded to tape my eyes open so I couldn't blink or close them.

I front of me was Shadow standing on a chair fiddling with something on the ceiling. Amy walked over to him and started to suck his cock. This sight even though horrifying was arousing. As much as I hated it my pussy started to get wet and I could feel my juices start to go down my legs. The sight of the back Of Amy's head bobbing back and forth was very sexy.

Shadow kicked her. "That's enough cunt." He said as he moved over. I saw what he was doing. A rope hung from the ceiling and he began to put it around his neck. Amy smiled an told me. "He always wanted you to watch." I started to cry but I was still aroused. "Why am I having these feelings?" I thought to myself.

Amy slipped off her dress and exposed her battered and brused body. There were fresh cuts on her chest. I looked over and saw a kitchen knife on the nearby table and figured out that sexy hedgehog did that to her. Shadow tightened the noose and nodded to Amy. "I love you." She said as she kicked the chair out from under him. Shadow grabbed his dick and started pumping fiercely. Almost at an instant he shot his load across the room. A little even hit my legs which made me reach a climax. I muffled a scream in ecstasy. But then the horror happened.

Shadow spasmed and mistakingly kneed Amy in the head dazing her. Shadow struggled and grabbed at the noose trying to break free. I tried to scream at Amy but she was pretty much out. Soon Shadow stopped moving and I knew he was dead.

After a few hours Amy woke up. My cheeks were soaked with tears. She looked up at him and said. "M-master " she just closed her eyes an walked over to the kitchen knife. After she grabbed it she walked to me and straddled me. She kissed my gag and said. "I'm sorry Sally I thought master would have us both." I nodded in agreement as she cut my restraints. I stood up quickly and rubbed my wrists. Amy looked at me an smiled as she plunged the knife In her throat. I didn't scream. I just removed the gag and walked out of the room Amy kept locked.

A week later

I put the own down and stare at the words I just wrote. "Is it finished Sally?" A voice from behind me asked. I didn't say anything as I rose from my chair kicking off my boots and removing my vest. I got on all fours and said. "Yes master." I crawled over to him.

A/N well? Oh god this is bad. I hope I don't get I trouble. I thought it was alright until I read over it. If you were able to get through this monster please read an review. Leave a PM if you want. Till next time. Keep writing all you writers and good night. *blows out a candle.*


End file.
